Otherwise
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Garmadon/Zane, and man was thinking of something difficult... Heh... Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Suddenly sent to the underworld by Garmadon, Zane and said man find they have more than just awkward chemistry to deal with.


His heart was thumping in his chest so fast that it was nearly in his throat. He continued his path through the doorway, finding himself near the oldest of the ninja. The shadow branching from his built body covering the usually ghostly white sheen the android gave off. Reaching out a hand, the underworldly man touched the sharp shoulder. The other male's eyes started to widen, only greeted by darkness after his next blink.

Nervous, Zane started to squirm. About to shout for help, his visions seemed to melt into one another. It grew to a point he eventually gave in and felt unearthly warm. Unlike usual, he could actually feel a temperature. Distracted by this, he barely noticed he was now in fact in a whole other place. It was foreign to the plentiful environment he was used to.

Trying not to become distressed outwardly, he sat up. Apparently he had fallen over or something during the time they teleported... or whatever this was. Zane turned around to find himself so close to the common enemy of the time.

They were so naive for letting Garmadon stay on the ship, mused crude one. He overlooked the other with such a gleeful and demented expression. It even gave the android a shudder without noticing it. Finally growing bored of silence, Garmadon spoke up, and "I'm planning on keeping every one of you ninjas separated."

"Why make it so complicated?" Challenged the humanoid, tilting his head in question. There should be something easier than such.

"Because it's fun that way," responded the older, not wanting much conversation after all. They never had directly spoken before now, so he figured it'd be better to start with the one he knew the least. That way it would become more difficult to complete his goal. Also making the result so much sweeter.

The bleach blond shook his head and turned to walk away across the wastelands, "I can take my chances alone." Zane heard the echo of the sadistic cackling until he reached somewhere that could pass off as crossroads. The road was mostly flat, but different textures covered the earth. He was opposed to have to find out what they were, so he distracted himself with sign. It was in some ancient language. The ice ninja could have figured such out by the looks of the underworld. How did Garmadon even live here in the first place?

It wasn't until he spotted lurking figures start to surround him did he start to get a sinking feeling. They were translucent shadows that had no coherent shaping. His hands quivered like they knew they would be of no use. Knowing it was no use to attempt to escape under these conditions, he wondered if maybe his powers could come to the rescue. Silently calling forth his abilities, he let his eyes flutter closed.

The chill that came along with it was comforting like usual, flowing from his form with a soothing effect afterwards. The icy sheen rushed from the teenager, swirling and causing the figures to stop a moment. Their sudden chatter was incoherent, causing the boy to become oddly entranced within it. The melody of their voices swirling in his mind, he began to practically sleepwalk over to them. No soul had much power to ignore this.

Out of all their victims, Garmadon wasn't expecting the ice-wielder. His true motive was to have the blond all to himself, finding himself drawn to the robot. Maybe they could understand one another in the end. When you looked at how old Zane was compared to his physical age, they would have a pretty good standing to last. Perhaps even be able to with one another if he ended up truly becoming immortal.

He could dream about such unrealistic things later, seeing as his guilty pleasure of a crush was about to get swarmed by the vicious, yet so peaceful looking creatures. To the rescue, for a ninja no less, Lord Garmadon leapt from his perch on the overlooking hill and in-between the teenager and the unidentified species. They feared him, much like many other creatures in the area, so their retreat came soon after. With a quick shake of the head Zane found he was back to normal... also right next to his mutual rival. The next part shocked him; they were now in an embrace.

The lightly adorned opened his mouth slightly to give a question, but instead a feather-light kiss graced his cool lips. They both shivered without caring, but soon after the android was suddenly in the dark once again. Many questions boggled his mind, but he was soon back where he left from. He spun around to become face-to-face with Garmadon, but the dark man only gave a knowing smile and continued on past him. It would override his mind to think on it any longer, but he figured he was just saved by his human crush in a way.

Without thinking, Zane stopped the older with a strong grip on the buff arm armor plate, "What in the world was that display? What did that prove?"

Shrugging, the cruel adult yanked away from the iron hold, "As if I would know. It was your fault for walking off."

"So it did happen?" He sounded whiny, but the android was probably overworking his mechanical brain by now. Noticing that his fellow teenagers were walking out into the hall with laughs and smiles, blissfully unaware their friend was abducted for whatever real reason. With a softer tone, "Why would you even pull such a thing?"

"You and your questions," spoke the elder, clearly amused like usual about the mind games he so easily constructed. Shaking his head and holding it a little higher in pride of succeeding this round, "How about you guess yourself, hm? I bet you're just full of knowledge. I mean, out of everyone else here, that is. You barely scratched the surface of what real self agony is, so don't be so dramatic next time you feel like it."

The fact they both enjoyed this closeness and couldn't do a thing about it hurt. Leaning forward, Garmadon put his original set of arms on the built chest, but ended up shoving the other to the ground. Cackling and giving a wink to the fallen male, the dark lord moseyed away. If playing with feelings of his crushes was wrong, he didn't want to be right.


End file.
